Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $101.3\%$
Answer: $101.3$ percent = $101.3$ per cent = $101.3$ per hundred $101.3\% = \dfrac{101.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{101.3\%} = 1.013$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.